All Hell Breaks Loose
by Saint Ginger
Summary: Supernatural AU. Not a crossover. Jason and Barbara are hunters placed with the burden of stopping the Apocalypse.


**Summary**: Supernatural AU. Not a crossover. Jason and Barbara are hunters handed the burden of stopping the Apocalypse.

**Pairings**: Jay/Babs

**Rating**: T for slight gore and a character death in the first chapter.

**Notes**: I blame Jensen Ackles for playing Dean Winchester and voicing Jason Todd, because he is the reason this story was created. That and the new crack pairing of Jay/Babs I suddenly started to ship and wanted to write a fanfic for.

* * *

"Look, sorry I had to steal you away from your boyfriend for the weekend" Jason apologized smugly as he walked Barbara towards her apartment she shared with Dick "But you're the expert on monsters and that wendigo was causing some serious trouble"

The wendigo was the main, and only, reason Jason had called up out of the blue, he'd found one in the next town over and need some help with killing it. Barbara had offered to help out, suspecting if would only take a weekend and she'd be home soon. While she would be gone her longtime boyfriend, Dick, would stayed behind, saying he'd hold down the fort till she got back and the two would finally be able to spend their anniversary together in peace for one year.

After a whole four days (and a missed anniversary) of hunting a wendigo down, Barbara got back to her apartment complex with a couple of dark bruises, a few scratches and a sore shoulder, that would probably bother her for the next couple of days.

Should have seen the wendigo.

"Well not for long" Barbara replied, "This was the last one Jason, I'm serious. Dick and I are trying to get out of the business. We can't keep having you, Bruce or Tim constantly calling us for help or information"

Jason frowned slightly, his lips tightening and turning downwards ever so slightly at the ends. He didn't like the idea of Barbara and Dick not hunting anymore, it didn't seem like them. Didn't match their personalities either, in his mind.

Barbara noticed.

"Don't give me that" she glared at him, her motherly sounding voice coming out "Dick and I love you all like family, and always will, but we just survived graduating college with our heads still on and we just been talking about it lately. We've also been out of the game for a while -"

"I could tell"

"Shut up" she ordered, making him grin slightly "I was still able to kill that wendigo and save your ass at the same time, but that's not the point. The point is, we spoke about it and we're serious about stopping, Jason. We want to out. We want to have a normal life, maybe even settle down and have a family together"

She finished this and swallowed, the words feeling weird on her tongue. Thankfully she had her back turned to him, as she pushed the key into the lock and turning it to the side.

Jason was silent for a few moments, his dark eyebrows raised and eyes wide, as he stared at the back of Barbara's head, watching as she pushed the door opened and studied the curls of dark red that fell past her shoulders.

"Well, hope you have fun with your new normal, boring life then" he finally commented, glancing away from her and taking a good look at the outsides of each apartment above them.

She rolled her eyes as they entered the building and began walk up the stairs towards number 137. At the same time, Barbara began going through all twenty something keys she owned to find the right one for the door.

While her head was down, Jason suddenly put his arm out in front of her, stopping her, noticing the door was slightly a jar in front of them. He reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out his 9mm TAURUS Model 92 gun that was kept hidden there, as Barbara slipped out her hunting knife from where it had been placed snugly between her leg and boot.

"Stay behind me" he ordered protectively as Barbara nodding ever so slightly.

She was starting to feel worried as they walked in. Deep down inside her it was beginning to build up inside like a ticking time bomb about to explode, as she hoped and prayed silently to god that Dick had decided to go out drinking tonight with Wally like she told him to.

Jason slowly pushed the door open, allowing it to creak as it opened before crossing the threshold of the apartment with Barbara following close behind.

The lights were off, except for a small amount of emitting from the bathroom, as Barbara walked into the front hall of her home, knife held out in front and hand griped tightly round the carved, wooden handle.

Meanwhile, Jason crept further into the apartment; gun pointed out in front of him as he shoved each door of every room open and scanned quickly. Bathroom, Kitchen and living room where all empty, which just left the bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Dick?" Barbara called out quietly as Jason opened the bedroom door "Dick, answer me, okay? You better not be fooling around with us or I swear to God you won't get anything from me for a-"

"Found him" Jason announced from where he stood, swallowing as his arm slowly dropping to his side and he stared into the bedroom with a solemn expression.

Barbara nearly dropped her knife as she rushed over next to him, not noticing the look on his face, as she came to a stop in the doorway of the room.

When she saw what was in it, the knife drop from her hand to the floor.

She came face to face with the sight of her boyfriend lying on an iridescent blood-soaked bed, a large and deep slit across his throat. Her eyes widening into a mixture between fear and horror as she saw his dead, blues eyes glazed over and staring up at the ceiling above him. His purplish-blue lips slightly open, skin an ashen color and shirt ripped through the middle with a dry blood around a specific, demonic, symbol carved into his flesh.

Barbara felt sick, she felt like she was going to heave up her lunch on the floor out of disgust at what she was looking at, but somehow she didn't. Somehow all she did was collapse to the floor when her knees giving out, with Jason dropping next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Her breathing started to become shaky as she realized she was starting to cry, as thin tears rolled down her cheeks.

She couldn't do anything at the sight of his corpse.

So, she opened her mouth and scream.

* * *

**Pretty quick, I know, but it's the prologue. **


End file.
